


Day 5: Pocky Challenge

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (English) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.





	Day 5: Pocky Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally a set of prompts for Inktober created by https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ and https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/ , but I'm doing it in fanfic form.

Phil had been on youtube for too long. Not the video-making part, as you might think, but long enough to fall on the weird side of it. There were challenges galore. There was one he had never heard of before, and he felt he needed to try it with Dan. So he went to amazon and impulse bought some pocky boxes.

A few days later, he showed up on their bedroom with the package, while Dan was confused and somewhat curious. 

“We have to try the pocky challenge” he said.

Dan raised his eyebrows and, suddenly, he needed to tease him.

“If you wanted an excuse to kiss your boyfriend you could’ve just asked.”


End file.
